BASE- Best Antagonist Squad Ever
by JacobTheWriter
Summary: A boring day turns into an opportunity for Discord as he travels to the small town of Woodsview and teams up with struggling villain Victoria Best as they create an all-star group of baddies to overthrow the town and give resident superhero WordGirl a run for her money.
1. What Discord Usually Does Every Morning

" _On perhaps a lazy day,_

 _A little chaos can come to play"_

A long time ago, in a world far away from ours; there lived a draconequus by the name of Discord. For many centuries, Discord ruled over a quaint little town called Equestria. At least, it would have been quaint had Discord not be calculating or evil in any shape of the word.

But no, for centuries upon end, Discord ruled over the land with an iron fist and terrified the people of Equestria with his rather...eccentric plans. Basically, if you've ever seen a cat with wings and spoke Spanish while using knives to cut things; chances were Discord had something to do with it.

Eventually, two brave and powerful sisters; both named Celestia and Luna came together and put an end to his homicidal reign by using a magical group of spirits that resembled good-will, kindness and all that was pure in hearts known as 'The Elements of Harmony'. They would use said powers to turn away the crazed draconequus and turn him into stone.

Time passed, and as it did; things began to change around him. There were no more floating upside down buildings to see, no more dancing donuts to eat or burning mustaches to wear. Equestria had finally even itself out and had become what was basically a democratic republic of sorts. But each day that went by, he knew that he would rise again soon.

One day, it happened. Some little filly managed to give him the key he needed to return back from his abyss and woke him up with a fire that spoke of vengeance. He would soon go after the new protégé of Princess Celestia, Twilight Sparkle. But she was not alone, for she had acquired five friends during her stay in Equestria. The party planning and easily excitable Pinkie Pie, the ever honest and strong willed Applejack, the boastfully fast but loyal Rainbow Dash, the generous fashionista Rarity and the kind-hearted yet terminally introverted Fluttershy.

It was a hard fought war between the two parties and for a while it seemed that Discord would finally reclaim his throne. But alas, it was not to be. Twilight Sparkle and her friends were able to defeat the spirit of chaos and again put him a stone cold trance. Perhaps this time, for good.

At least, that's what it seemed. But as fate would have it, Princess Celestia seemed to have a plan for him. As it would turn out, Celestia believed that maybe, just maybe, there was a hint of goodness in his chaotic heart. And so, she set her free and gave her protégé and her friends the task of turning him into an ally.

It wasn't easy, in fact it looked as if it was all but impossible. But thanks to the persistence and patience of one Fluttershy, Discord all but renounced his ways and became somewhat of a benevolent friend to the group. Was it all perfect? Not exactly, he was still quite the trickster even as he turned good, and there was that one time he relapsed and for a short while teamed up with an unholy magic eating overlord named Tirek, but on the whole; it seemed that Discord had at least much better relations with the Equestrian citizens.

But our story doesn't begin with the hustling and bustling towns of Equestria, no; this story starts somewhere a little more...abstract.

One fine Saturday morning, around eight or nine at the very least; Discord was just finishing up a delicious fish and avocado breakfast burrito. He had not exactly made plans to do much of anything today, maybe he could do a little bit of pranking or as the more 'hip' and 'cool' folks in Equestria called it 'trolling', but as he looked at his schedule or lack thereof; he realized today was not exactly the type of day you go out and do things.

He sighed as he watched his now emptied plate dance away from the table with the spoon and his napkin combust into flour he could use to make bread, "Might as well see what's on the old television set" He muttered to himself, as he transformed himself into a snake and with no real reason to hurry himself slithered his way to the couch where he would sit and watch whatever was on the screen.

As he sat himself down on the squishy and soft cushions, he carried his remote controller and pressed the red button that turned on the T.V set. And the first thing he saw, the depressing sight of a dark and dreary bedroom as the two leads argued in an overdramatic fashion. It seemed that there had been yet another spat between the two lovers in 'The Middle-aged and the Disheveled'.

"Never knew why Rarity liked that sort of tripe anyway…" Discord grumbled, disinterested in the whole thing. "Everyone with a quarter of a brain knows what happens next," A quarter with a brain on it appeared by his side as he said that. "They'll breakup, get advice from their friends or family figures, and then make things right. That's what usually happens with these things."

He picked up the remote and just as the hot and heavy argument was about to get personal, the scenery changed. Now it was bright lights, an overzealous host, two angry guests and a rabid crowd eating it all up. Judging from what he saw, there was an issue between the two parties over a girl who apparently seduced colts for a living. The poor suckers.

"Why are they even bothering?" The draconequus pondered out loud, "She's just going to dump them both anyway!" And then, a hoof clocked in. The one in the grey was pounding away on the one in the green hard as security scrambled to break them up before there was a murder case that had to be solved. The spirit only had to chuckle at the site of it.

"This is what pony wrestling would be like if everyone fought like a clumsy sailor wearing banana slippers" And as if it were like magic, a sailor slipped onto the scene. Discord turned his head over to see the incident for himself. "Everything alright John?" He asked with little concern, he extended his arm and gave a thumbs up. This was the cue to change the channel once again.

The next channel he saw was CNN. Now in your world, CNN tended to be a moderate voice in a sea of loud political shows; not in Equestria. Here, it was changeling propaganda; something Discord wasn't too fond of...but for different reasons than you would think.

"Queen Chrysalis really thinks a silly little propaganda channel is going to bring in more changelings?" Discord shook his head, amazed and in disbelief at the ineptitude shown from his set. "She really fell far from grace didn't she?" He sighed, and once again went to…

"Now that I think of it," Discord stalled; the thought of changeling propaganda masquerading as news was so mind-numbingly out there that it had to be worth at least a couple of laughs. "What may be fool's gold to some could be a comedy goldmine to me after all." And as he said that, a minecart crashed in from the top of his roof to his sofa. Inside the cart, there was dozens among dozens of pieces of laughing gold.

With the program set to record for later tonight, Discord changed the channel one more time. And this time, he found himself watching the Other Worlds News, or OWN as most ponies knew of it as. Thankfully, this was a sane, well-balanced and relatively unbiased source of information that people could trust to give them the latest of the worlds outside theirs.

So imagine the look on his face when he saw what channel he was on. "Oh great." He sighed in defeat. "The common sense police is here. Now we're safe." Discord spoke, the sarcasm oozing out of him. Realizing that all he was doing was wasting his valuable morning time, he decided not to bother changing the channel again.

It wasn't a total loss, apparently in a place called Earth there had been a situation between the United States and North Korea of all places. It appeared that things had seriously escalated to the point where Guam was now being threatened with a pre-emptive strike. If done, it was told that it would either lead to the regime's demise, or something far worse between the two nations. "It's a shame I'm not an army type." Discord lamented, "I would have loved to help stir the pot with the two. Maybe even get them to do some strange love, if you know what i'm saying." Discord smirked, winking at the sailor who had just gotten back up...only to fall back down soon after.

Also going on in the world of sports, a baseball team named the Los Angeles Dodgers was declared as having a shot at breaking the all time win loss record. "Big deal." Discord scoffed. "Some team that plays a sport I don't even know has the potential to do something historic, that's all greek to me." On command, a Greek choir was summoned.

In other news, there was a superhero that was getting quite the attention. That was all well and good, superheroes were important beacons of justice after all. But what really caught his attention was not her powers, not her values, (he could care less about that) not even her outfit or where she came from. No, it was her silly, childish, rather mundane name. That name? WordGirl.

Discord had to rewind to make sure he had heard the news announcer correctly. Sure enough, WordGirl was indeed her name. Unable to control himself, he burst into spastic laughter like a crazed hyena. "WordGirl?! THAT'S her name?!" He cried out. "Of all the names a superhero could have chosen, THIS was the one she chose?!" Discord wiped away the tears that had just plastered his eyes and breathed in deep.

"I'd bet she's a pretty dreadful superhero." He chuckled. "Probably gets teased a lot at the Superhero Academy. Can't even beat a super villain without reading a book."

"But don't judge a book by it's cover," The news announcer spoke up almost as if he had heard his calls. As the report went on, he had found out that she was actually a very capable fighter of crime; they spoke stories of her amazing battles with The Whammer, Dr. Two Brains, Chuck the Evil Sandwich Making Guy and Lady Redundant Lady amongst others.

"Wow." Discord shook his head and mumbled to himself. "Whoever named them should be ashamed of themselves. And that many times they've taken on her? If I were them, I would have raised the white flag and gave up at some point." A white flag soon popped up from somewhere at the top of his house.

And then, the TV spoke back. "But there has been one foe as of late who has been very persistence in her quest to defeat WordGirl. And some say, increasingly desperate" A new figure was introduced to Discord soon after, a ponytailed, smug looking brat who was named as 'Victoria Best'. For days without end, this 'Best' figure had been attempting to commit serious crimes, and nine times out of ten (technically, nine and a half times) she failed. Miserably.

Yet, despite that; Discord looked on. And for the first time that day, he felt intrigued by something. Sure, she looked like a prissy rich girl you'd love to slap the teeth out of; but there was something about her that make her seem sympathetic: At least in his mind. Maybe it was her persistence that did it or her enthusiasm that set his off, but for whatever reason he couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl.

It was at that moment Discord got an idea. A wonderful idea. A wonderfully wicked idea. A wonderfully wickedly chaotic idea. If she wished to be a villain and a threat to WordGirl, why not she go and learn from someone who was a master of it?

And he smiled as he realized that he would find a way to kill two birds with one stone. Not only would he have found a means to justify his unpredictable nature, but he would also have an opportunity to teach her a very important lesson. "John?" Discord turned his head over to the sailor, who had at this point gotten onto the couch and was hamming it up with one of the females of the greek choir.

He looked at the draconequus and noted the demented smile he now sported on his face. "I'll need you to get a piece of paper and a pencil" He said in a firm note. "It appears I have a last minute business trip to attend to, and I have to let my dear sweet Fluttershy know ahead of time." Discord turned off the TV and headed upstairs to pack his suitcases.

Given this important duty, John got back up from the sofa, started to sing what was like a sea shanty over to the table to write a letter to Fluttershy...and proceeded to slip on himself for perhaps the fourteenth time today. Discord looked over to see the sailor slip and slide his way to the table and proceeded to chuckle a little to himself. It seemed that today was going to be a good day for chaos after all.


	2. Chapter 1: A Deal With Discord

**Chapter 1:** A Deal With Discord

* * *

"Even as they beat the rest,

 _Some just never beat the best"_

Everyone knew about her, everyone talked about her, everyone even wondered about her if they ever got the chance.

Whenever she sashayed her way to a room or strutted her way to Woodview Elementary, it was bound that heads were going to turn. Either because they were awe by how brilliant she was at just about everything or skepticism as they doubted her true capabilities or simply jealous because they wanted to be as good as her, if not better.

That was just how Victoria Best rolled. If she was the best at something, she would let you know about it. Even if the talent was rather embarrassing, confusing or downright disgusting; Victoria would brag about it to the entire world. And in that arrogant, bratty teen-like voice she'd declare that she was indeed 'the best'.

There was some merit to this argument, Victoria Best had garnered tons of awards and trophies over the years. Best hula hooper, best tennis player, best demolition derby expert, she even won the award for best chameleon impression. If there was an award, it's likely she's won it. That or she stole it because...well, personal reasons let's say. Actually, if we're honest, it's projected that at least three quarters of the trophies she has in her room were all stolen. But regardless of the legitimacy of those victories, no one could deny; Victoria had gained quite the reputation for being the best at what she does.

And yet, despite all those accolades...She wasn't happy.

Why was that? Her parents constantly spoiled her with gifts and oddities and knick knacks, her brother; while being adequate in her own right never really overshadowed her in anything and anyone who had won that many trophies over the course of life surely must have be doing something right.

But as she stared off into the windows of her room while her furry gray gorilla friend watched on in concern, he knew there was something wrong with her. And so did she. Because ever since she first arrived to Woodview, there was always someone that was better than her. Someone who just one step ahead every turn she took, not just in school tests, sports, video games or otherwise; but also in crime-fighting, routinely getting defeated by her or having her evil deeds exposed by her. She knew the source of her discontent and the worst part of it was that it came in two flavors.

And her name? Becky Botsford. Otherwise known as WordGirl.

"Stupid Becky...Stupid WordGirl." Victoria vented out her frustrations in a soft manner. From day one it seemed that it was always Becky Botsford this, WordGirl that. She sighed, which only served to aggravate her disgruntled state. It was at that point her gorilla came up to her, slowly but clearly in a state of concern.

"I don't know what i'm doing wrong General…" Victoria sighed. "I'm supposed to be the best at everything, it's in the family name. But how can I say that so confidently if I can't even defeat WordGirl?" General was slightly puzzled by this state, didn't she technically defeat WordGirl that one time? He tried to speak up and explain this flaw in reasoning.

"Yes, I know I technically did that one time when I stole all those villainous things from those guys…" Victoria said, giving General a pained look as he backed away. "But really, does it even count?" General thought about it for a moment, scratching his chin while his brain was trying to think of an answer. And when he finally put all the puzzle pieces together…

"No! It doesn't!" Victoria groaned. General sighed, slightly irritated not just in being interrupted in such a rude manner; but also getting a little bored of the pity party Victoria Best was having for herself. She sighed again, this time a little deeper. "General, I've never asked for much in life. You know that..." General rolled his eyes, if not for a little bit. He knew this was a lie, but he just rolled with it; he also knew what would happen if he ever dared to question her.

"But if I can't truly defeat her," Victoria continued on as she marched over to her bed. "Then my entire life will have lead up to nothing!" Now this was starting to sound like she was whining. But if there was something that couldn't be denied, she did seem to have a passion towards going into it. She plopped down onto her bed, defeated and overly frustrated at not just her shortcomings, but herself for bringing said shortcomings onto her.

"Just once…" She demanded. "Just once! I want to take on her and actually win. That way, everyone would see that I'm not just some little girl who's in way over her head; and they would know that I truly am what I am. The best!" General shrugged, giving a suggestion that maybe if she hadn't done it before; perhaps she could have a good shot at it next time.

"But I don't want to wait until next time!" She snapped, getting back up and dusting herself off. It looked like that only served to make her more angered than she was before. "I want to beat her right now!"

She stomped her left foot in anger as General looked on in fear, if there was one thing about Victoria Best he knew well about; it was that her tantrums were simply...well, the best.

"I want to be the best!" She shouted to the heavens, "I'm the best!" Now she was using both feet to stomp all over the floor, she had gone from frustration to depression to just pure, unabridged rage. "I'm going to be the best darn it, and nobody is going to stop me!"

Suddenly, as the hissy fit reached it's crescendo; an ominous sounding chuckle took over the air, distracting Victoria Best from her monologue. "My dear, it seems you've come to a satisfying conclusion." Unsure and fearful of the mysterious voice, she stammered on and asked in a slightly higher voice "Who - who are you?"

"The question, my dear Victoria is WHERE are you? Your trophies are in need of a good shining after all!" Her heart pounding from out of her chest, she started to sweat as she realized that not only was here in this room; but it also knew her name. "I-I don't even know you!"

"That's not important right now." The voice instructed. "What's important is that there are some trophies out there that need to be shimmered up and away from the dust!" Victoria looked at General to see if she could get some reassurance that things would be alright. But all he was doing was cowering, covering his head with his arms and shaking hard. "Come now dear Victoria…" The voice coaxed Victoria even further.

"You wouldn't want to disappoint your trophies now, would you?" Victoria shook her head fearfully, as much as she was terrified; she loved her trophies as if they were her babies. The voice offered an eerie chuckle in return. "I knew you'd come to your senses" It cackled in a low voice. "Now, I need you to look at the left."

Victoria obeyed the voice's command, turning her head slightly overt to the left. To her confusion, all she could she was her window and maybe some of her stuffed animals. "There's nothing there…" She said. "No, no, no!" The voice replied back, inquisitive like he was egging her on to make a mistake. "I didn't that left, I meant YOUR left!" Perhaps this would set her on the right path, but as she trembled; she also felt a little speck of courage willing to tell this unusual voice something it did not know before. "I'm ambidextrous…" She finally squeaked out in a tiny voice, a far cry from what she was usually like.

"Oh fine." The voice spat off, annoyed at her lack of humor. "If you insist on being fed directions like a robot, then feel free to go all the way to the right." And like with last time, Victoria turned her head to the right side of the room. There were all her trophies, including a big shiny golden one that stood in the center of it all. And to her surprise, a trophy she didn't even know she won in the first place.

"Now dear Victoria…" The voice once again echoed, disrupted her derailing train of thought. "If you would be so kind as to come over to where I am sitting at so I can tell you something. Something very important." She knew that she had no real choice in the matter, if she did not oblige and listen to what the voice had to say that disaster was bound to happen; so with her heart beating a breakneck speeds and her entire body shivering cold of fear, she walked over to the source of the voice. The seconds passed by as she waited for it to respond to her once more.

And then, as if it was like a horror movie; the trophy began to grow a face with uneven eyes and four weird looking antlers on the top of his head, each resembling a different animal or species. The two looked dead on each other, sort of like a blinking contest. The voice proceeded to take a very deep breath to show how he meant business in his words, and at last; in a cold and chilling voice, he jolted towards Victoria and told her something so simple, no one would guess what it was otherwise.

"Boo!"

Victoria screamed, planning to run away; but before she could flee from the rogue trophy's wrath she lost control of her balance and came tumbling down like a bag of bricks. Something then took over the aura of fear that had been placed, the sound of crazed laughter that was only intensifying with each passing second, All of a sudden, the trophy had begun to shape shift and morph itself out as an entirely new creature.

When she looked up, she realized that the trophy was gone; and in it's place was a creature that was a mish-mash of creatures. It's antlers representing deers and unicorns, the arms taking form of bears and dragons, she also saw the wings of a bird somewhere on it's back and noted the hoof and foot that resembled it's legs. And if that wasn't enough, he seemed to be in near hysterics.

"You should have seen the look on your face when I scared you!" He laughed out loud, and it was at that moment Victoria realized that she had been tricked. Furious, she picked herself up from the floor abit rather gingerly; she had never seen a creature like him before and didn't want to take any chances. "And now you're getting back up!" He cried out in joy. "Oh this is too much!"

"General!" She commanded to her gorilla, pointing at the odd looking chimera type. "Attack!" Looking at the scene before him, he charged himself up like a...well, general going to war for a good cause. When he saw the furry black descendant of primal creatures come storming up to him, he realized that things would get a whole bunch more messy if he did not act. "Not so fast!" It rang out, and as if it he had some sort of magic inside him; a cage appeared, landing on top of General and locking him up under the thick bars.

The spirit looked on, pleased with the work he had put in. "Hey!" He opened his eyes, putting him out of his moment; he located his eyes fast enough to see that there was a stark raving mad girl that he now had to deal with. "You let General out of that cage!"

"Oh gee, I'd love to." He answered with a yawn. "But you see, I have other plans to take in before I let your precious gorilla friend go." He snapped his fingers and just like that, all was quiet. No noises were to be heard, no music was to be mentioned of, no squeals were to be squandered. All there would be was the talking of two people, or rather one human and one...whatever it was.

Victoria crossed her arms, it was never a good omen whenever someone tried to mess around with her trophies, her pets or her life in general. But he had somehow found a way to rope her in, so she had little say in the matter regardless. "Let's get this over with" She said, very much agitated at the events in motion. "Who are you and more importantly, WHAT are you?"

"Why, I am the spirit of chaos itself; Discord Draconequus!" The creature responded in a bold, triumphant voice; a roaring cheer was shown heard as confetti fell from the sky, celebrating something very important. "And I, my friend am here to-" He stopped for a moment and soon proceeded to examine her entire body. Something about her just didn't seem right.

Was it her face? No, there were wrinkles or unknown freckles on there. Why would someone called 'The best' have that problem anyway? Then he looked at her outfit, a grey shirt with a collar with a little trophy pocket on it's right covering her aqua polo shirt, and then there was a long light purple skirt, nothing problematic there either.

And then he noticed something, something he had never seen before. At the top of her chest, he noticed that there was a little curve that was slightly larger from the rest of her body. "Uh, hello?" Victoria asked, getting more testy with each passing second. "I'm still waiting for my an-" She then noticed Discord looking at her all funny, like he had never seen a girl in question before.

"What are you looking at?" Victoria questioned, now she was just baffled over the situation. "Is that a...pillow chest?" Discord asked back, pointing to the part where her chest ended and her stomach began. "I-" Before she could even get a chance to answer, the draconequus began to clap his hands in joy. "Oh goody!" He chirped out. "I've always wanted to try out a pillow chest, you know i've traveled so far to get here" He started to yawn again, stretching his limbs in the process. "And now I'm so tired I think I could use a little nap!"

Once more showing his magical capabilties, Discord snapped his fingers and put pajamas on what was once his naked body. "You wouldn't mind if I…" Discord clocked his head just right in order to land on Victoria's 'pillow chest'. Victoria stammered away as she failed miserably in her attempt to find an answer. Which she couldn't even finish because as soon as she opened her mouth to speak, she felt the head of Discord tackle her down as it swung her off her feet and onto the floor.

As he snored to the tune of the last letter of the alphabet, Victoria's arms flopped arm as she struggled desperately to get the unusual draconequus off of her...well, you know. "Get off of me!" She cried, gritting her teeth while doing so. And then, poof! All of the light went out. It seemed as if Discord really was out of service. At least, for now.

"I hate my life." She muttered to herself. "I'm the best at hating things."

And just like that, the lights turned back on, celebratory music was blaring and the confetti and cheering crowd of many from earlier had returned. And what had happened of Discord? Why he was back up and running, now sporting a striped party hat and with a party blower.

"Now what?!" She moaned as she got herself back up. "Because!" Discord patted her on the back and gave her a party hat of her own. "You just said the magic word that i've been looking for!" Victoria seemed unenthused by this proclamation, almost apathetic. "What word, hate?"

"Hate!" Discord crowed in joy. "Such a wonderful word it is, give this young lady a round of applause!" And the invisible crowd rejoiced for the grumpy girl's choice of words again and a piece of confetti flew onto Victoria's nose.

That was the straw that broke the camel's back, as her right eye twitched at the stunning ineptitude of Discord. "You know what?" She spoke again, a much more aggressive tone than a few moments ago. "You're right! It is a good word. It's exactly what I would use to describe...ALL OF THIS!" Victoria extended her arms to showcase the entire room. "So I take it you're not the biggest fan of-"

"No, no. We are NOT playing this! Whatever you're going to say next I hate!" Victoria snapped, Discord looked on; keeping one eyebrow higher the other as he did not know what he was seeing. As far as he knew, he was about to see what a period for humans was like. And while her rant continued, she began to take apart what she was wearing and throw it on the ground. "I hate these hats, I hate this cheesy music you're playing, I hate the STUPID idea of me having a pillow for a chest, I hate that you scared me half to death before hand, I hate that you locked up General inside a big old cage; and most of all…" She got straight up to Discord's face, which had remained very calm throughout the entire venting spree.

With her face turning red, and supporting bloody murder, she screamed to him the three words that he had been waiting to hear from her all day. "I, HATE, YOU!" The words taking a lot out of her, she began to breath deeply to let the anger flow out of her body. When she was slightly more calm, she continued. "But do you want to know who I hate more than you?" She asked the chaotic creature. "I hate that goody two shoes, always right cretin they call Becky Botsford!" He took out a notepad and started jolting down notes, this was what he came from after all.

"Every day, she always find a way to best me at something; even if it's like on accident she's always better than me at something and it's really driven me to the point where I'm starting to doubt if I really AM the best!" Discord noticed specks of tears starting to form in her eyes, it looked as if it was more serious than he first thought. "And General keeps telling me that I can get her next time, but NO! I want to defeat her now and prove to her that I am the best!"

This was turning into quite the drama for Discord as he watched the so called 'mean girl' of Woodville turn into a puddle of tears and insecurity. "I just...I just…" She tried to continue her long, strong-worded diatribe, but in the end; Victoria broke down, falling onto her knees and in a soft, melancholy voice admitted what they knew all along. "I just don't know what to do anymore…"

There it was. The confession, now Discord had all the evidence he had needed to help her. Seeing her struggle to hold back her tears, he decided now would be the time to reveal his true intention. "And that," He announced. "is why I'm here!" Victoria looked up to him as he held out his hand, it was like he was seeing someone different before her. He had seemingly gone from an insane creature with little sense in his mind, to someone who just wanted to make a friend.

He helped her up and dried her eyes with some tissues that used to be from an ice cream carton. From there on, it was all strictly business. "I've heard quite a lot about you." Discord stated. "And let me start by saying, I'm impressed. You certainly have shown passion and determination in this 'villainy' business."

"Well," She smirked. "I am the best at those things." Discord nodded at the sort. "But so far it doesn't seem to have translated into success, am I right?" Victoria had to sigh, even she knew when she was wrong. "No." She nodded sadly. "What am I doing wrong?!"

"Nothing!" Discord smiled. "You just need to establish yourself as a villain, that's all!" Victoria watched as Discord began to teach her a few things. "You see, I used to be a bad guy a long time ago." He said pointing to himself. He then extended his hand, revealing to her a business card. "My card." Victoria held onto his card and looked at it. He looked very succesful, a former ruler of Equestria, graduate of Chaos University and even a Professor of the Institute of Cult Leaders.

"Of course, I've reformed from my old ways and now live a rather normal life. At least, as normal as I want to make it." He mentioned, briefly glancing over his friendships with Fluttershy and the other ponies of Equestria. "But if there's one thing i've always wanted in my life," Discord went on. "It's someone to call a protege. And that, is where you come in!"

Victoria was beginning to see what Discord had wanted from her, he was not here to haunt her or torment her, but here instead to help her. "If you wish, I; Discord Draconequus shall teach you everything I know about being a villain." He declared, proposing the deal. "In return, I shall help you with whatever it is you desire."

Victoria was stunned, never had anyone asked her to work beside them as a protege, she was usually the one mentoring the project or the one being asked for advice. Realizing that this could be her one chance to be the victor instead of WordGirl, she nodded her head very excitedly. "Yes! Yes, let's do it!" She said as she shook the hand of Discord.

All Discord could do was smile, and this time; it wasn't crooked, it wasn't demented, it wasn't even half cynical. It was a smile that seemed warm and jovial, the kind that makes you want to be a friend. "My dear Victoria," He said as the noise started to return to the room and unlocked General from his cage. "I have a good feeling this could be the beginning of a delightful friendship"

And so it was, the foundation for Discord's scheme was born. Where would it lead to, what would be the end result? He would soon find out for himself, but for now; it was for the best that he just sit back and enjoy the ride he himself had created. The ride of villainy.


End file.
